Como un herbívoro
by nyanko1827
Summary: UA. Y de repente se siente como un herbívoro, todo por culpa de cierto castaño amigo de su hermano mayor. .:2718:.
1. Intento a Hermano y Sentimientos de

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **Y de repente se siente como un herbívoro, todo por culpa de cierto castaño amigo de su hermano mayor.

**Pareja: **2718 y…

**Rated: **K+

**Advertencias: **Mal intento de poner humor, como casi todos mis fics donde he añadido ese género -.-'' Pido disculpas por el posible OoC de Kyoya, Tsuna y cualquiera que no parezca él mismo.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **¡Ya dicen _más vale tarde que nunca, _Sadaharu~! Aquí va mi 2718 también estoy trabajando en otro 2718 de tres capítulos algo más fuerte que esta historia~

Bueno, debo pedir disculpas porque hace desde no-sé-cuanto-tiempo que no me paso por tu fic y he de empezar a ponerme al día… con el tuyo y muchos otros TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong>Como un herbívoro.<strong>

**Capítulo I: Intento a Hermano y Sentimientos de herbívoros.**

* * *

><p>Y todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando a su casa llegó un aviso que anunciaba la vuelta del hijo mayor de la familia Hibari junto a un amigo.<p>

…

Kyoya Hibari, un adolescente de 16 años, se encontraba encerrado en su habitación porque no quería ver la magnifica entrada de su hermano mayor.

«¿Por qué volvía?»

Esa era la pregunta que inundaba la mente de Kyoya mientras limpiaba sus tonfas a la vez que las pulía.

«¿Es que no estaba a gusto en Italia?»

Esa era otra de las muchas preguntas que resonaban por toda su mente mientras la mesa recibía un golpe y se partía en dos.

«¿No les dijo que allí el clima era fantástico?»

Otra de las preguntas que nadaban por su mente mientras recordaba todas las cosas _fantásticas_ que su hermano decía de Italia. Ahora se había quedado sin cristal de la ventana.

«¿Qué Italia era la mejor opción que hizo al irse?»

Otra frase que dijo su intento-a-hermano cuando una vez les llamó. Ya no tenía puerta del closet.

«Entonces, ¿por qué volvía?»

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, dejando sus tonfas cada vez más pulidas y limpias mientras se quedaba sin puerta de entrada a la habitación.

«¿Quería volver para restregarle que él era una simple sombra suya?»

Y ahora venían los 'qué quería'. Porque claro está, que al sentirse inferior a su hermano, esos 'qué quería' hacían que las tonfas destrozaran más cosas de las que arreglaban.

«¿Quería demostrarle que él, esté donde esté, siempre será el mejor de los dos en todo?»

La verdad es que la inferioridad que sentía era tan grande como el mundo entero, porque desde pequeños les estuvieron comparando. Que si él esto, que si él lo otro… Su hermano siempre era mejor en todo, el era el inútil.

Y es que, lo peor no es que volviese –bueno, sí, eso era lo peor que pudiese pasarle– sino que lo hiciese con un _amigo. _Que les restregase sus inclinaciones. Que les mostrase que el ser homosexual no era nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Eso era lo peor: que manchase de una forma tan vil el nombre de la familia.

Se acababa de quedar sin cama.

Hoy dormiría en el suelo.

Simplemente perfecto.

Ya nada podría irle peor.

…

La puerta de la entrada a la residencia Hibari acababa de abrirse mostrando a un joven de finas facciones, cabello lacio y de un rubio platino, orbes azul cielo, vestido con unos simples jeans y una camiseta ajustada de color negro rematado con unos zapatos negros, a su lado había otro joven, algo más bajo que le primero, de delicadas facciones, cabellos castaños y alborotados, orbes cobrizas, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla de color blanco y una camiseta blanca con franjas naranjas rematado con unas deportivas.

—Bienvenido a casa señorito Alaude —le saludó el mayordomo—. Los señores les están esperando en la sala de estar.

Alaude y su acompañante siguieron al hombre de mediana edad hacia el salón, donde la familia del primero les estaba esperando.

—Alaude, ¿crees que les caeré bien a tus padres? —Le preguntó nervioso el castaño.

—Por supuesto, no hay nadie que se resista a tus encantos. En eso te pareces a tú madre, Tsuna.

El castaño se rió entre dientes y decidió tranquilizarse, si Alaude lo decía era cierto.

Llegaron a unas grandes puertas correderas y el mayordomo las abrió presentándoles a los anfitriones sus invitados.

—Señores, el señorito Alaude y su acompañante acaban de llegar.

—Déjales entrar, Tanaka.

El mayordomo se hizo a un lado y dejó que los dos invitados entrasen. Alaude se inclinó un poco y Tsuna se inclinó hasta quedar en un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados.

La madre de Alaude soltó una ligera risa ante el nerviosismo del acompañante de su hijo.

—Tanaka, dile a Kyoya que baje —ordenó el padre de Alaude.

El mayordomo se despidió dándoles una inclinación y fue a cumplir con la orden, dejando a los dos invitados con sus anfitriones.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte hijo —la madre de Alaude fue quien rompió el hielo—. Y el nombre de tú acompañante es…

—¡Tsunayoshi Sawada!—Se presentó.

La madre de Alaude volvió a soltar una pequeña risa haciendo sonrojar a Tsuna.

—Ann Hibari, encantada —se presentó—. Y él es mi marido, Kyoushin Hibari.

Tsuna se inclinó a los dos murmurando un 'encantado de conoceros'.

—Será mejor que esperemos a Kyoya antes de seguir hablando —sugirió Kyoushin.

Y el salón se sumió en un silencio que a Tsuna le pareció muy, demasiado, incomodo. Estuvieron esperando diez largos minutos a que el tal Kyoya entrase, pero la puerta no se abría.

Harto de esperar, Alaude se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? No vas a dejarme aquí solo, ¿verdad?—Le murmuró Tsuna a Alaude aferrándose a su brazo.

—Mis padres no muerden, y alguien ha de hacer bajar a ese crío.

—Por mucho que no muerdan, el silencio sabes que me mata. No estoy acostumbrado a el.

Alaude se rió entre dientes, sorprendiendo a sus padres, y le dijo—: Cierto, tú casa siempre es muy bulliciosa.

—No hace gracia, no me dejes aquí solo.

—Simplemente serán unos minutos.

Y dicho esto, salió de la sala.

—Unos minutos para ti, una eternidad para mí —murmuró antes de voltearse hacia sus anfitriones y dedicarles una amable sonrisa.

«Como en cinco minutos no esté aquí lo decapito», pensó mientras se sentaba y se sumía en el mismo silencio en el que estaban los dos Hibari.

…

Y lo que quedaba de puerta cayó al suelo de golpe.

De entre los escombros salió una figura que Kyoya distinguió como su hermano mayor, Alaude Hibari. Y sin avisar arremetió contra él. Dirigió sus tonfas, bien limpias y pulidas, hacia el torso queriéndole dejar sin aire por atreverse a hacer tal ofensa.

Entrar en su habitación como si fuese la suya.

Pero a Alaude no le costó nada esquivar el golpe y decirle—: Se puede saber por qué no has bajado.

Kyoya sonrió y antes de volver a arremeter contra su hermano miró de reojo en una esquina de la habitación.

Alaude chasqueó la lengua en disgusto.

—A padre y madre les costó mucho encontrar a un buen mayordomo que aguantase tus tonterías. ¿Debías dejarle tan machacado?—Comentó al ver a Tanaka tendido en el suelo y lleno de heridas, magulladuras y sangre.

Kyoya se encogió de hombros y contestó—: Ese herbívoro debería haber sabido donde está su lugar.

El menor de los dos volvió a atacar, esta vez apuntando su tonfa hacia la cabeza de su hermano. Y Alaude volvió a esquivar el ataque para gran frustración de su hermano menor.

—Deja de huir como un herbívoro.

—Y tú deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado.

Y los ataques volvieron a suceder.

Kyoya atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y su hermano le esquivaba sin siquiera sudar.

Pero claro está que todo lo bueno siempre termina, y esta vez no iba a ser distinto.

Alaude, cansado del comportamiento de su hermano, sacó sus esposas y con un grácil movimiento esposó a su hermano de pies y manos dejándole tendido en el suelo y con las tonfas esparcidas por la habitación.

—Suéltame.

—Compórtate.

Y así empezó una nueva batalla, pero esta vez de miradas. Los dos estaban a ver cual de los dos se rendía primero hasta que…

…un tirón de oreja hizo que Alaude dejase de fulminar a su hermano con la mirada.

—¡Alaude! ¡Me has dejado solo con tus padres más de diez minutos! ¿Para qué? ¿¡Para esto!—Tsuna señaló con su mano libre al maniatado Kyoya—. Además, esas no son las esposas que usamos para _eso._

No hacia falta ser muy listo para saber a que se refería Tsuna.

—¡Quítamelas ahora mismo!—Le ordenó Kyoya a su hermano, refiriéndose a las esposas—. ¿Cómo te atreves a esposarme con uno de tus juguetes para perversidades?

En ese momento las orbes cobrizas se posaron en las azul metalizadas de Kyoya y con una mueca le dijo a Alaude—: Tú hermano es homofobo.

Alaude hizo un intento de encogimiento de hombros ya que Tsuna aún le tenía cogido de una oreja.

—Más que homofobo diría que es tímido acerca de esos actos.

—Alguien tímido no te habría pedido eso con una voz tan asqueada.

—Mi hermano siempre pone el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Seguro? Yo diría que de verdad está asqueado por ser tocado por las esposas… mira que cara pone.

Y en efecto, la cara de asco e ira de Kyoya confirmaba las palabras de Tsuna.

—No te preocupes, esa es su expresión habitual. El problema es que le estamos ignorando. ¿Puedes soltarme de la oreja?

—¿Su expresión habitual? Pues chico, que incordio que alguien te mire como si fueses mierda. Y no, es tú castigo por dejarme solo.

—Herbívoro, suéltame. AHORA.

Pero la orden/petición de Kyoya fue ignorada por los dos mayores que seguían discutiendo.

—Ya te he dicho que mis padres no muerden. Podías quedarte tranquilamente abajo y esperar a que yo trajera a mi hermano.

—Ya, no muerden. ¿Y ese de ahí, qué?—Le preguntó señalándole al mayordomo caído.

—Ha sido mordido pero por mi hermano.

—¡Ah! ¿Ves? Si que muerden.

—Mi hermano, no mis padres. Y suéltame la oreja, empiezo a no sentirla.

Y la discusión seguía mientras la ira de Kyoya iba en aumento.

Kyoya no lo entendía, cómo era posible que ese herbívoro estuviese actuando delante de su hermano de esa forma y encima _castigándole. _Nadie, nunca, se había atrevido a hablar a ningún Hibari de esa forma.

—Vaya, veo que nuestro invitado es una buena influencia para Alaude, ¿verdad querido?—Resonó la voz de Ann por la habitación.

Los tres dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo y dirigieron su atención hacia la mujer.

Ann se encontraba donde anteriormente había una puerta junto a su marido, ella sonriendo a la pareja en discusión y Kyoushin frunciendo el ceño al ver el estado de la habitación de su hijo menor.

—Qué ha sucedido aquí —la fría y cortante voz de Kyoushin hizo que todos se pusieran derechos, excepto Kyoya que seguía maniatado—. Alaude, desata a tú hermano.

Alaude acató la orden y se agachó al nivel de su hermano para quitarle las esposas, estando al fin libre, Kyoya empezó a frotarse la parte dolorida y a fruncirle el ceño a su hermano.

—Bajemos —ordenó Kyoushin.

Y acatando al orden todos salieron de la habitción, Ann iba delante junto a su marido, Alaude y Tsuna iban detrás de los padres del primero, y Kyoya detrás de su hermano y acompañante. Antes de bajar las escaleras la voz de Kyoushin volvió a resonar.

—Kyoya, te dije que no destrozaras a los mayordomos.

—Hn —le respondió cruzándose de brazos y profundizando su ceño fruncido.

—Elocuente respuesta. Ya veo que es hereditario —le murmuró Tsuna a Alaude, quien sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Ann, del mismo modo que su marido e hijo menor, había escuchado el comentario de Tsuna y sonrió mirando de reojo al castaño mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a todos.

Cuando llegaron al salón los dos señores de la casa se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y los tres menores delante de ellos haciendo que el silencio volviera a ser palpable y Tsuna volviera a ponerse nervioso.

—Entonces Tsuna, ¿cómo es la vida junto a mi hijo mayor?—Ann le preguntó con curiosidad.

Tsuna se quedó pensativo durante un rato y luego con una sonrisa le contestó—: Pues la verdad, podría ser mejor. ¿Sabe que Alaude no sabe ni siquiera cocinar?—Le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se acordaba de las veces que el rubio había intentado hacer algún plato—. Pero ahora que he venido aquí, veo el porque no sabe ni hacerse una simple tostada.

Ann se echó a reír mientras Alaude se tapaba la cara con la mano.

—Pero la cosa no queda ahí, Hibari-san…

—Llámame Ann, por favor —le dijo la mujer.

—Entonces, Ann-san —acordó Tsuna—. Como iba diciendo, las cosas no se quedan ahí, no sólo hay cosas que no saber hacer, también hay cosas que no sabe usar. Y una de las cosas que no sabe usar es la aspiradora, le pedí un día que la enchufara y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo me quedo sin aspiradora.

Ann dejó escapar una sonora carcajada mientras incitaba a Tsuna para que siguiera diciendo, Kyoushin también le escuchaba con atención y Kyoya estaba regodeándose por saber que su hermano mayor no era tan perfecto como parecía.

—¡Oh! Si quiere puedo decirle lo que hizo ayer…

La boca de Tsuna fue tapada por la pálida mano de Alaude.

—Ni se te ocurra, Tsunayoshi.

—Vamos, Alaude. Deja a Tsunayoshi-kun hablar —le pidió su madre.

—Sí hermano, déjale hablar.

Kyoushin se sorprendió al ver que su hijo menor estaba interesado en la vida de su hermano pero al ver la sádica sonrisa que ponía, descartó que en verdad tuviese buenas intenciones.

Con algo de renuencia, Alaude quitó la mano de la boca de Tsuna y le dejó hablar, no sin antes fulminar a su hermano con la mirada.

—Adelante, Tsunayoshi-kun.

—Pues como sabrán, Alaude ya lleva más de un año en Italia —los tres Hibari asintieron—, pero por mucho tiempo que él esté allí aún hay una cosa que se le resiste…—Tsuna les dejó con suspense—… y eso es…—volvió a detenerse causando que los tres Hibari se acercaran más a él para escucharle—…hacer la compra.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Silencio que no duró más de cinco segundos porque la carcajada de Ann resonó por todo el salón, su marido e hijo menor intentaron no reírse pero una pequeña risa se les escapó.

—¡Oh dio mío, Alaude! ¿No sabes comprar?—Le preguntó su madre cuando pudo detener su risa.

—Padre y Kyoya tampoco saben —se defendió humillado.

—Pero ellos es normal, tenemos a sirvientes que lo hacen por nosotros. Pero tú estás viviendo sin ese tipo de comodidades, deberías al menos saber hacer algo tan sencillo como eso.

—Ya lo hace Tsuna.

—Pero si ayer te mandó hacerlo a ti, era porque él no pudo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Tsuna asintió ante lo dicho por Ann y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, mi hijo ha de ser un completo inútil ante las tareas del hogar. Espero que tengas paciencia para enseñarle.

Tsuna le sonrió y le dijo—: ¡Por supuesto! Siempre es muy divertido el _enseñarle_.

Sin saber por qué, a Kyoya le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando Tsuna dijo esa palabra. Y entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía el ligero sonrojo de su hermano mayor.

«¿Qué significa eso?», se preguntó mientras seguía observando a su madre hablar con el acompañante de Alaude.

…

Después de cenar, Alaude guió a Tsuna hacia la habitación que iban a compartir y una vez delante de la puerta Ann apareció y con una sonrisa les dijo—: Divertíos cuanto queráis~

Y se fue dejando a los dos solos nuevamente.

Tsuna miró a Alaude con una sonrisa y el rubio se la correspondió, los dos tenían el consentimiento de Ann para hacer lo que quisieran.

…

Kyoya estaba en la habitación de invitados, justo al lado de la habitación que su hermano y el castaño compartían. Si era sincero, nunca antes se había divertido tanto al poder humillar a su hermano de esa manera. Ese castaño tenía muchas anécdotas que podría contarle y así él usarlas en contra del mayor de los Hibari para poder obtener lo que quisiera.

Kyoya sonrió ante esa idea.

Sin duda el que esa persona hubiera venido acompañando al inepto de su hermano era lo mejor que pudiera haberle pasado.

—_|—_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Tsuna a la residencia Hibari, y Ann estaba contentísima de tenerle en la casa. Ese chico le había mostrado caras de su hijo mayor que ni ella misma conocía y se lo agradecía. Saber que su hijo mayor era humano era algo que en verdad agradecía.

También había notado que su hijo menor le había tomado algo de cariño, bueno, más que cariño era un interés para nada saludable.

Su pequeño Kyoya siempre le insistía a Tsuna para que le contara cosas que hiciera Alaude y le pusieran en evidencia. No se enfadaba por eso, porque así ella también podía escucharlas, pero estaba notando que Alaude no era muy feliz con que su hermano pequeño le quitara la atención de Tsuna.

Y ahí es donde ella veía que empezaría el problema.

Su pequeño Kyoya aún era joven y probablemente no se habría dado cuenta, pero Alaude, su marido y ella misma si que lo habían notado. Su pequeño buscaba la atención del castaño nada más llegaba de la escuela.

Y esta tarde no era distinta. Su pequeño había vuelto temprano –una vez más– y había ido directamente a la sala que Tsuna y Alaude compartían.

Con un suspiro Ann miró a su marido y le dijo—: Creo que tendremos problemas, querido.

Kyoushin la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Es un problema que han de solucionar ellos mismos —le respondió.

Ann le miró con estrellitas en los ojos y cara suplicante.

Kyoushin suspiró. Su mujer tenía algo en mente.

…

Había vuelto de la escuela temprano, en esas dos semanas había dejado al vicepresidente al mando de dar disciplina a los habitantes y estudiantes de Namimori mientras él podría dedicarse a escuchar todas las tonterías y payasadas que había hecho su hermano.

Al estar delante de la habitación de Tsuna y Alaude, Kyoya abrió la puerta sin llamar y cuando estuvo dentro se detuvo en seco si creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Su hermano…

Su hermano…

…estaba siendo el pasivo en la relación.

El movimiento dentro de la habitación cesó cuando oyeron la puerta chirriar y luego vieron una sombra asomándose por ella. Al voltear sus rostros, tanto Tsuna como Alaude se toparon con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de Kyoya.

—Kyo…ya…—le llamó entrecortadamente Alaude—. An…tes… de… entr…ar… s-se… ¡joder! ¡Estate quieto Tsuna!

Tsuna se rió entre dientes mientras dejaba que Alaude se acomodara y pudiese hablar mejor con el menor de los Hibari.

—Se llama antes de entrar —soltó de sopetón intentando sonar furioso pero fracasando al sentir como Tsuna se movía lentamente.

No quería ver más. Kyoya simplemente cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada y saliendo de la casa.

Ann miró extrañada la actitud de su pequeño niño y miró confundida a su marido, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Culpa nuestra —sonó una voz.

Ann y Kyoushin dirigieron su mirada hacia las escaleras y vieron a Alaude junto a Tsuna, los dos bastante ligeros de ropa.

—Vaya~ veo que mi pequeño os ha visto en acción —después de esa afirmación Ann soltó una ligera risa.

…

Y para su gran sorpresa, no estaba furioso porque su hermano se haya dejado dominar por alguien, más bien estaba… ¿dolido?

«Herbívoro… me estoy comportando como un herbívoro», pensó con desdén mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había en el parque.

«Pero esa imagen… ¿Tsunayoshi es el activo? Si ni siquiera lo parece, es más como un pequeño herbívoro que puede ser doblegado sin que oponga resistencia», pensaba al echarse en el banco y cerrar los ojos para que los rayos del sol no le molestasen.

—¿Nunca te han dicho, no juzgues a un libro por su portada?

Esa voz hizo que abriera los ojos y se sentara para observar al dueño.

—Tsunayoshi.

«¿Me ha leído la mente?», pensó sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo.

—_Ciao. _Y no, lo has murmurado y te he oído.

—Qué quieres —le exigió cambiando de conversación.

—Hum~ La verdad es que nada importante… sólo tranquilizar a Ann-san —le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo banco—. Iba a venir con Alaude, pero después hemos pensado que, muy probablemente, no responderías a las preguntas con él delante. Por eso, he venido yo solo.

—Qué preguntas.

—Pues… principalmente, ¿por qué te has ido?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y no supo que responder a ella.

—Si no quieres decirme no me importa, pero Ann-san está preocupada.

Kyoya no era idiota. Sabía a la perfección que su madre estaba tramando algo, y también sabía que si el castaño había venido solo era porque su madre le había obligado a su hermano a quedarse en casa.

El problema era que no sabía el por qué su madre hizo eso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder?

Kyoya le miró a los ojos y nuevamente esas imágenes de Tsuna con su hermano le vinieron a la mente haciendo que frunciese el ceño.

Estaba molesto, dolido, sentía una rabia e ira innombrable pero lo más extraño –bueno, no tan extraño– era que esos sentimientos no iban hacia Tsuna sino hacia su hermano. Y, vale, nunca le ha caído bien su hermano y siempre le ha detestado, pero nunca había sentido esto hacia él. Era… era…

…era como si su hermano le hubiese quitado su nuevo juguete.

Sentía todo eso porque su hermano era más especial que él, porque su hermano tenía un lugar más elevado que él, un lugar que sucediese lo que sucediese no podría quitárselo.

—¿Te gusta?—Le preguntó a Tsuna.

—¿Eh?

—Mi hermano, ¿te gusta?

—Oh…—Tsuna se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responderle—: Bueno… gustarme, gustarme… no sé que decirte… si que es cierto que ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón pero que yo sepa ninguno de los dos se ha declarado aún… somos… como decirlo…—Tsuna se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos pensativo.

Kyoya le miró expectante ante la respuesta.

—¡Ah!—Tsuna abrió los ojos una vez encontró la palabra adecuada—. Amigos con derecho a roce —le dijo victorioso.

«¿Eh?», pensó confundido.

—Amigos con derecho a roce…—murmuró Kyoya intentando encontrar el significado de la palabra.

—¡No fastidies!—Exclamó Tsuna al ver el rostro de Kyoya—. ¿Tienes 16 años y no sabes que significa?—Le preguntó incrédulo.

Kyoya le miró con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de estamparle la tonfa en todo el rostro.

«¿Y por qué no lo hago si tengo tantas ganas?», se preguntó mientras se aferraba a una de sus preciadas tonfas.

—Yo te cuento, yo te cuento —Tsuna se acercó más a Kyoya quedando los dos bien juntos.

«¿Es qué no sabe que es el espacio personal?», se preguntó intentando apartarse un poco pero sin tener éxito.

—Verás, los amigos con derecho a roce, son eso. Amigos que cuando uno de los dos, o los dos, tiene ganas de darse o dar placer lo hacen juntos… no sé si me explico…—murmuró mientras inclinaba la cabeza—. Bueno, Alaude y yo somos compañeros de piso y los dos homosexuales. Así que entenderás que irnos de copas y tener alguna que otra mujer no va a satisfacernos por eso nos satisfacemos mutuamente.

Entenderlo, lo entendía. Pero que el castaño no estudiase magisterio porque no es un buen profesor.

—Amigos con derecho a roce…—volvió a murmurar para luego mirar directamente a Tsuna quien estaba cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, seguramente pensando en si lo había explicado bien—. Seámoslo —le ordenó a Tsuna con voz autoritaria.

Esa orden pareció surtir algún tipo de efecto porque Tsuna abrió los ojos y le miró al rostro con sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

—Seámoslo —volvió a repetir exasperado—. Amigos con derecho a roce.

El menor de los dos se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas de Tsuna, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y acercando su rostro para besarlo.

—Espera, espera, espera —Tsuna le detuvo posando sus manos encima de los hombros de Kyoya y alejándole—. ¿T-Te estás escuchando?

Kyoya asintió.

—A ver, eres un adolescente, tienes toda tú vida por delante, muchas chicas que podrían estar babeando por ti y… ¿y me pides eso?

Kyoya volvió a asentir.

—¿Por qué? Hay mucha más gente, es más podrías encontrar pareja y hacerlo con tú pareja sin preocupaciones.

—No —le dijo tajante para luego volver a acercar su rostro al de Tsuna—. Te quiero a ti.

Alejándole de nuevo y poniendo algo de espacio entre los dos, Tsuna suspiró.

—Mejor consúltalo con la almohada antes de decidir algo como esto —sentenció mientras bajaba a Kyoya al suelo y se levantaba del banco—. Vámonos, Ann-san estaba preocupada.

Y Tsuna empezó a andar rumbo a la residencia Hibari con el menor de la familia siguiéndole.

…

Al volver a la casa fueron recibidos por una Ann sonriente, un Alaude atado de manos y pies, y un Kyoushin con el ceño fruncido al saber ya lo que su mujer estaba tratando de hacer.

—¡Bienvenidos~! ¿Os habéis divertido~?—Les preguntó con voz cantarina y aferrándose al brazo de Tsuna.

—¿Divertirnos?—Le preguntó el castaño sin entender a la mujer.

—Sí, divertido~

Ann soltó el brazo de Tsuna y se acercó a su hijo menor para chequearlo, empezó a girarle el rostro para ver si en el cuello tenía alguna que otra marca, luego a levantarle la camisa, e intentó sacarle los pantalones pero Kyoya la detuvo agarrándole la mano.

—Madre, ¿qué hace?

—Ver si os habéis divertido —le respondió como si fuese lo más normal.

Cuando las palabras fueron procesadas por las dos mentes, hubo distintas expresiones.

Tsuna se sonrojó y tartamudeando incoherencias yéndose hacia donde Alaude estaba maniatado y le ayudó a desatarse. En cambio, Kyoya sólo se sonrojó un poco y se fue de allí hacia su habitación temporal.

—Oh, eso significa que no —dijo desilusionada.

—Madre —la voz de Alaude estaba cargada de veneno—. Ni se le ocurra hacer lo que está pensando —y dicho eso, Alaude cogió el brazo de Tsuna y se fue por la puerta.

—¿Eh? ¿He hecho algo malo, querido?—Le preguntó a Kyoushin confundida.

—Ann, el chico es la pareja de Alaude. Es normal que no quiera que Kyoya tenga los mismos privilegios que él con Sawada-kun.

—Ya veo, pero… hay muy pocas personas que sepan tratar a nuestros niños, y he pensado que sería genial tener a Tsunayoshi-kun como la pareja de los dos…

—Esto es algo que han de solucionar ellos, no te entrometas donde no te llaman.

—Que aburrido eres a veces, querido~

Y los dos desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

…

—Alaude… ¿estás enfadado?—Preguntaba por enésima vez Tsuna después de haberle explicado lo sucedido en el parque con Kyoya.

Y por enésima vez Alaude respondía—: No.

—Entonces, ¿qué te sucede?—Le preguntaba mientras acariciaba los mechones rubio-platinados de Alaude.

—Nada —le respondía mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo del castaño y cerraba los ojos.

Con un suspiro Tsuna levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo.

—Eso fue un acuerdo entre los dos Alaude, ¿por qué te molesta que tú madre quiera juntar a tú hermano conmigo?

Alaude no le contestó simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras se debatía entre quedarse en el mundo real o en el mundo de los sueños.

—Sabes, Alaude —el mencionado abrió los ojos dándole a entender que le escuchaba—. Me haces pensar que has roto el acuerdo —le comentó mirándole a los ojos.

Alaude lo miró con sorpresa y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos dando por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi~! Bueno… Err… ¿qué hago haciendo esto? Es que me he quedado sin inspi, estaba en clase a ver si podía escribir algún capítulo de mis fics y no me venía ninguna idea por eso me puse a escribir esto. En teoría iba a ser un One-shot pero me estaba quedando algo largo y lo he cortado… espero que no os moleste, en cuanto la inspi vuelva me pondré con mis fics más rápido en lo que se tarda en contar hasta tres.

Mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi Three-shot que también salió mientras intentaba escribir algo de una de mis historias… ¿sabéis qué? Cuando la inspi no esté voy a dedicarme a las traducciones que si no me lío con One-shot's, o en este caso… esto -.-''

Una vez más, siento mucho la no-actualización de mis fics *Nyanko se inclina en una reverencia de noventa grados*

Nos leemos~


	2. Viejos Recuerdos y Despedidas Inesperada

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Pareja: **2718, 27A y…

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias:**Mal intento de poner humor, como en casi todos mis fics donde he añadido ese género -.-'' Pido disculpas por el posible OoC de Kyoya, Tsuna y cualquiera que no parezca él mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como un herbívoro.<strong>

**Capítulo II: Viejos recuerdos y Despedidas inesperadas.**

* * *

><p>"—<em>Te gusta mi hermanito, ¿verdad?—Esa voz teñida de angustia…<em>

_El reconocía esa voz. La voz de quien lo había confundido todo como un grandísimo idiota. La misma voz que hizo que Tsuna y él acabaran siendo más que amigos pero menos que amantes. _

—_¿Me contestas o no?_

—_Dino Cavallone, no imagines cosas._

_El hombre de cabellos dorados le miró sin entender._

—_¿Cómo que no imagine cosas? Pero Alaude, si se nota que mi hermanito te vuelve loco —le decía con un intento a voz cantarina. _

_Alaude rodó los ojos y volteo para así poder ignorarle, a él y a sus tonterías._

—_Venga~ Contéstame, ¿te gusta mi hermanito?_

_Y ahí volvía la misma estúpida pregunta. La misma pregunta que como no respondió, él dio por hecho que era una afirmativa. Afirmativa que luego le dijo a su hermanito y ahí empezó toda la confusión._

…

—_¿¡Eehh!—Tsuna miraba a su hermano mayor confuso—. ¿Le gusto a Alaude-san? _

_Dino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le contestó—: Sí, hermanito. Me lo ha dicho… bueno, no me lo ha dicho pero como no me ha contestado he supuesto que le daba vergüenza el decir que sí. _

_Tsuna miraba a su hermano aún confuso, empezaba a no entender nada. _

—_Pero si el otro día me dijo…_

—_¡Oh! ¿Ya se te ha confesado? ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada~? Tú hermano mayor ha de saber con quien tienes relaciones —le dijo con falsa alegría._

—_P-Pero, e-espera un momento…_

—_Bueno, yo he de irme que tengo cosas que hacer~ Nos vemos hermanito —y dicho eso se fue de la casa que su hermano pequeño había comprado hace poco, dejando a Tsuna con la palabra en la boca._

…

—_¡Se puede saber que le has contado a mi hermano!—Preguntaba un furioso castaño. _

—_¿Qué le he contado?_

—_¡¿Cómo que qué le has contado? ¡Eso te estoy preguntando yo, Alaude-san! ¡Se piensa que te gusto!_

_Los ojos de Alaude se abrieron en sorpresa y miró a Tsuna con confusión._

—_Como lo oyes, se piensa que te me has confesado y que estamos saliendo juntos. Se puede saber qué le has contado —volvía a preguntarle mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño._

—_Nada, me hizo una pregunta y no la contesté._

_Tsuna abrió la boca en shock y estirándose de sus mechones castaños empezó a despotricar._

—_¡¿Y ahora, qué? ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada y él solito se ha montado esta película! ¡Que para colmo de males no le has desmentido!—Le señaló con dedo acusador—. ¡Se puede saber el por qué no se lo has desmentido! ¡Esto ya empieza a parecerse a uno de esos dramas que a mi madre y a las chicas les gusta ver! _

_Alaude estaba callado escuchando las acusaciones de Tsuna, lo mejor era dejarle acabar y luego intentar explicarse._

—_Esto podría haber acabado como una de esas películas románticas, donde los dos protagonistas acaban juntos pero noooo, tú —Tsuna volvió a señalarle con dedo acusador—, debías de montar una película romántica, de libro, telenovela… ¡de lo que sea! En un dramón donde los dos protagonistas acaban separados por la idiotez de estos dos. _

_Alaude carraspeo intentando hacerse oír y así intentar explicarse, cosa que pareció funcionar, Tsuna se calló y le dejó explicarse._

—_No iba a decirle la verdad —se defendió haciendo que a Tsuna se le crisparan los nervios—. Déjame acabar. No iba a decirle la verdad y acabar como un idiota que no es correspondido. _

—_¡Eso no es cierto él…!—Tsuna detuvo su sentencia al recordar que le había prometido su hermano no inmiscuirse. _

—_¿Él, qué?_

—_Que él…—Tsuna se quedó sin palabras, sin saber que decirle hasta que una gran verdad le cruzó por la mente—. ¡Que tanto él como tú sois idiotas! ¡Y sois un par de cabeza duras que no escucháis consejos ni aunque vuestra vida dependa de ellos! ¡Ale, ya lo he dicho!—Sentenció dándose la vuelta y yéndose del apartamento de Alaude._

_«Par de grandísimos idiotas», se quejó mentalmente mientras cerraba la puerta con un sonoro portazo."_

Alaude se tapó con la colcha mientras miraba el pacifico rostro de Tsuna dormido.

"—_¿Gue? ¿Amifos gon dewesho a wose?—Le preguntó Tsuna masticando un bocado de Ootoro._

—_Tsuna, o comes o hablas. Las dos cosas a la vez no._

_Tsuna terminó de tragarse el Ootoro y volvió a preguntarle—: ¿Qué? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? _

_Alaude asintió con la cabeza._

—_P-P-Pero eso a qué viene ahora. ¿Por qué quieres que lo seamos?_

—_Tú hermano —le respondió como si diciendo eso todo fuera a aclararlo todo._

—_¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué ha hecho Dino?_

—_Quiere que quedemos las dos parejas —le comunicó._

_El castaño se comió una porción de sushi antes de preguntarle—: ¿Las dos parejas? ¿Y desde cuándo tú y yo somos pareja?—Le preguntó extrañado cuando una palabra clave fuera procesada por su cabeza—. Espera… ¿las dos parejas? ¿Cómo que las dos parejas?_

_Alaude asintió con la cabeza y le contestó—: Dino está prometido._

_La boca de Tsuna empezó a abrirse como la de un pez y el sushi que tenía como destino 'la boca de Tsuna' cayó al suelo del parque en el que se encontraban._

—_¡¿PROMETIDO?—Gritó a los cuatro vientos asustando a media población que se encontraba por el parque—. ¡¿Cómo que prometido? ¡¿Desde cuándo lo está? ¡Y yo por qué no lo sabía!_

_Alaude tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordo ante los gritos que daba Tsuna._

—_¡Pero más importante aún!—Tsuna dejó su bento a un lado –para que el resto del sushi no le cayera– y calmándose le preguntó—: ¿Qué vas hacer tú?_

—_Ya te lo he dicho._

_Tsuna se quedó pensativo sin entender a que se refería._

—_Seamos amigos con derecho a roce._

—_No —la respuesta fue inmediata—. Ya sé que intentas y déjame decirte, es la cosa más estúpida que harás y mira que has hecho cosas estúpidas, pero de esta vas a arrepentirte. _

—_Pues deja que me arrepienta. Deja que me equivoque. Tú lo has dicho, es algo estúpido pero si con eso puedo hacer que sea Dino quien ponga fin a 'nuestra relación' valdrá la pena._

_Tsuna le miró con seriedad y suspiró._

—_Vas a arrepentirte, principalmente, porque mi hermano es un cabeza hueca y de pocas cosas se entera. Y para terminar, yo no pienso ser el pasivo de la relación. Así que, tú mismo —y dicho esto Tsuna continuó comiendo el sushi preparado por su madre._

_Alaude se levantó y se fue dejando al castaño comer tranquilamente."_

La mano de Alaude rozó la mejilla de Tsuna mientras seguía observándole dormir. Con un suspiro se levantó y se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

"—_Está bien, yo seré el pasivo —anunció Alaude apagando la consola y mirando directamente a los ojos de Tsuna._

—_Dios, pensé que diciéndote eso se te iría la tontería —refunfuñó Tsuna dejando a un lado el mando de la consola—. Entonces no te importa ser el pasivo —le dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Alaude negó con la cabeza._

—_Se te ha metido la idea entre ceja y ceja, ¿verdad? No hay nada que vaya a quitártela, a borrártela, a lo que sea… puedo mirar a ver si tienes un botón donde ponga reset y darle a ver si así se te quita esa idea tan tonta de…_

—_Tsunayoshi —Tsuna se calló de golpe, Alaude sólo le llamaba por el nombre completo cuando la cosa era seria y/o empezaba a cansarse de su comportamiento—, hablo en serio._

_Tsuna bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Pero no digas que no te avisé… ¡espera!—Tsuna le puso una mano delante al ver que el de cabellos rubio-platinados se estaba acercando demasiado—. Pongamos una condición._

—_Cuál —le preguntó exasperado por las complicaciones que estaba poniendo para algo tan sencillo._

—_No vamos a entrometernos en la vida del otro —Alaude le miró sin entender—. Resumiendo: si nos enamoramos y/o nos interesa otra persona, no vamos a entorpecer el camino del otro. Somos libres de relacionarnos con quien queramos, eso forma parte de ser amigos con derecho a roce. Si no te ves capaz de acatar esta condición, no hay trato —sentenció Tsuna._

_Alaude se quedó unos segundos pensativo antes de responderle—: Está bien —y acto seguido se lanzó a los labios del castaño."_

Alaude se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño, necesitaba una ducha y aclarar las ideas.

"—_Sabes Alaude —el mencionado abrió los ojos dándole a entender que le escuchaba—. Me haces pensar que has roto el acuerdo —le comentó mirándole a los ojos."_

«¿Lo he roto?», se preguntó mientras el agua caliente de la ducha empezaba a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. «Fui yo quien propuso esto para que Dino se sintiera celoso o sintiera algo, pero…».

"—_Vaya, no sabía que Tsu-kun estaba con Alaude-san —comentó la prometida de Dino._

—_Y yo no sabía que tú estuviese con mi hermano, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Koyko-chan?_

_La nombrada se rió entre dientes y miró a la pareja delante de ella mientras se aferraba más al brazo de Dino._

—_En ningún momento me lo preguntaste —le respondió con una dulce sonrisa._

_Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a su hermano—: Dino, ¿no dijiste que los hermanos se lo cuentan todo? ¿Por qué no…?_

—_Tú tampoco me dijiste que estabas con Alaude —le cortó antes de que pudiese continuar su pregunta._

—_Pero yo…—la respuesta de Tsuna fue cortada nuevamente, pero esta vez por el brazo de Alaude que lo atrajo hacia si._

_Tsuna empezó a mirar entre los tres, sus dos amigos y su hermano, y con exasperación y zafándose del agarre de Alaude murmuró—: Dios los crea y ellos se juntan, panda de idiotas._

—_¿Tsuna/hermanito/Tsu-kun?—Los tres le miraron extrañado._

—_¡Nada!—Les respondió levantando los brazos hacia el cielo pero sin mirarles—. Que yo como un idiota sigo planes absurdos —les explicó sin que esos tres entendieran nada."_

Alaude salió de la ducha portando sólo una toalla que le tapaba su intimidad y otra en la cabeza tapándole su expresión.

"—_¿Y? Ya llevamos dos años en esta situación y el día de la boda está más cerca. Alaude que mi hermano se casa en un mes y tú no vas hacer nada —le decía Tsuna después de uno de sus encuentros nocturnos y no-tan-nocturnos. _

—_Que haga lo que quiera, yo no voy a confesarme. Sabes que no es mi estilo._

_Tsuna se estrió de sus mechones con frustración y le dijo—: O te espabilas o Kyoko-chan te lo quita para siempre._

—_Mañana iremos a casa de mis padres —le comentó cambiando de tema._

—_¡No cambies de tema que esto es importante!_

—_Y lo que acabo de decir también lo es._

—_Está bien, está bien. ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ya no insistiré más. Sólo te queda rezar para que yo no encuentre a alguien con quien quiera mantener una relación estable."_

El mayor de los Hibari entró de nuevo en la habitación que compartía con Tsuna, se fue directo al closet para abrirlo y sacar unas piezas de ropa y poder empezar a vestirse.

—Se te caerá el pelo de tanta preocupación —murmuró una voz adormilada.

—¿Te he despertado, Tsuna?

El castaño emergió de entre las sabanas y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estaba empezando a despertarme. ¿Y tú que haces a estas horas? Ven a la cama para continuar durmiendo —se quejó antes de volver a echarse y taparse con la colcha hasta la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, he roto el acuerdo. Me he inmiscuido en tu vida privada —le dijo Alaude antes de que Tsuna volviese a dormirse.

Esa declaración hizo que Tsuna se levantara ipso facto y quedase sentado en la cama mirándole fijamente.

—Con mi hermano puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿No vas a ponerte estilo 'hermano sobre protector'? ¿De los de 'toca a mi hermanito y mueres'?—Le preguntó Tsuna.

Alaude negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que ese no es mi estilo, es más el de tú hermano. Kyoya ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que quiere y desea.

Tsuna miró a Alaude pensativo, evaluando lo dicho por él y ver si había alguna especie de trampa.

—¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó al no encontrar nada sospechoso.

—Nada.

—Ya nada… en serio, ¿qué quieres?

Alaude suspiró, ya cambiado de ropa, y se volteó para encarar al castaño.

—Si digo nada, es nada —le volvió a repetir cruzándose de brazos—. No soy ese tutor tuyo que siempre quiere algo a cambio.

Tsuna también se cruzó de brazos y miró a Alaude igual de serio.

—Está bien, pero como no me quedo tranquilo haremos esto —Alaude ya sufría, no entendía la obsesión que tenía su amigo con poner condiciones a todo—, iremos a Italia e irrumpiremos en la boda de mi hermano, ¿qué me dices?

Y ahí se terminó todo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de sopetón y mostró a una alterada y excitada Ann Hibari mirando a los dos ocupantes de la habitación con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡¿Vais a irrumpir en una boda~? ¡Dejad que me apunte!—Exclamó emocionada por la acción.

Detrás de Ann aparecieron Kyoya y Kyoushin, quienes miraban a la mujer con vergüenza por hacer tales actos.

—Madre, ¿se está escucha…?

Pero la pregunta de Alaude fue cortada por un eufórico Tsuna que se lanzó a los brazos de Ann.

—Yo estoy con usted, Ann-san. Vayamos y fastidiemos la boda de mi hermano —tanto Ann como Tsuna se agarraron de las manos y se miraron con complicidad.

—Ni se os ocurra —les advirtió Alaude.

—¿Por qué Alaude? Eres tan terco, deja de ser un calzonazos y venga a recuperar lo que debería pertenecerte desde hace mucho —le animó Tsuna.

—Sí hijo, no sé de que va todo esto, pero debes hacerle caso a Tsunayoshi-kun —le animó su madre.

—Pues si no sabe de que hablamos no se entrometa.

Kyoushin y Kyoya veían como Ann y Tsuna intentaban animar a Alaude para irrumpir en una boda mientras este se negaba a cada explicación que daban para hacerlo.

—Basta, los tres —ordenó Kyoushin—. Alaude tiene razón, querida. Si no sabes de qué hablan no debemos inmiscuirnos.

—Pero cariño, que me hace ilusión ayudar a Tsunayoshi-kun. Déjame hacerlo —le pedía la mujer con ojitos de cordero.

Mientras Ann intentaba convencer a su marido, Kyoya observaba la conversación de Tsuna y su hermano, los dos parecían estar discutiendo algo serio y de lo que al parecer él podría aprovecharse.

—Vamos Alaude, todo esto ha sido una estúpida confusión. Si mi hermano se va a casar con Kyoko-chan porque ha tenido una mala experiencia en el amor… bueno, más bien, porque se confundió de a quien querías y…

—Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tsuna le miró extrañado empezando a repasar lo que acababa de decir y al darse cuenta se puso sus manos en la boca en señal de que no diría nada más.

—Tsunayoshi, habla.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza y los dos mayores decidieron hacer caso a la conversación de la pareja junto a Kyoya.

—Tsunayoshi…—Alaude le dijo con tono de advertencia.

Tsuna volvió a negarse.

—Ahora.

Con un gemido de derrota Tsuna quitó sus manos y empezó a hablar—: Le prometí a mi hermano no inmiscuirme, Alaude…

—Me da igual. Habla.

—Todo ha sido una absurda equivocación. Y cada vez que he intentado abrir la boca para decirlo, o mi hermano me ha acallado con una mirada o tú me has acallado con algún gesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Le preguntó Ann interesada en el asunto.

—Quiero decir… ¡que los dos sois correspondidos! Mi hermano le daba cosa el ser rechazado y tú no eres de los que se confiesan, por eso te preguntó si yo te gustaba —Tsuna se detuvo y cogió una gran bocanada de aire—, para ver si tenía oportunidad y así decírtelo. Pero vas tú y te callas sin negárselo. ¡Idiota! ¡Los dos sois idiotas!

Ann se tapó la boca con sus manos y su rostro reflejaba sorpresa ante la revelación, mientras su marido e hijo menor miraban expectantes a la ahora-no-tan-pareja.

—¡Mi Alaude quiere a otro hombre!—Exclamó Ann—. Pero entonces, ¿y tú, Tsunayoshi-kun?

—Amigos con derecho a roce —le aclaró Tsuna—. El listo de Alaude pensó que de esta forma mi hermano podría sentir algo, cosa que ya sentía, y separarnos. ¿Es o no es un plan estúpido?

—¡Ow~! Mi Alaude es como Kyoushin —dijo enternecida la mujer—. Hace las mismas tonterías que cuando mi marido era joven~ Menos mal que Kyoya no las hace, del mismo modo que yo, mi niño es más directo~

Kyoushin volteó el rostro avergonzado por las palabras de su mujer y Kyoya simplemente sopesó el significado de lo descubierto.

—¡Está decidió!—Exclamó Ann—. ¡Querido, nos vamos a Italia junto a Alaude para detener esa boda!

—No podemos dejar a Kyoya solo —le recordó Kyoushin.

—¡Ningún problema! Tsunayoshi-kun se quedará con Kyoya —les comunicó.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras la mujer iba enumerando las cosas que deberían llevarse a Italia.

—A-Ann-san —Tsuna le llamó la atención.

—¿Dime?

—S-Sólo vine para unas semanas de vacaciones, he de volver a clases.

Ann soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto mientras le decía—: La escuela puede recuperarse, Tsunayoshi-kun. Pero mi pequeño hijo no puede quedarse solo en casa. Ya sabes, podría entrar un ladrón que fuera secuestrador de niños y para colmo también violador e intentara hacerle alguna cosa a mi chiquitín —Ann dejó escapar de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas—. ¿Dejarías a mí niño en frente de tanto peligro?

«Por el que debemos preocuparnos es por el ladrón-secuestrador-de-niños-también-violador y no por Kyoya», pensaron Tsuna, Alaude y Kyoushin.

—Bueno, visto de esa manera…—Tsuna suspiró—…supongo que no me queda elección.

—¡Perfecto! Como todo está solucionado, empecemos a empacar~

Ann salió de la habitación arrastrando a su marido e hijo mayor, quien intentaba decirle a su madre que sus cosas estaban en esa habitación, pero ella ni caso.

Kyoya sonrió con superioridad.

—No tienes escapatoria, herbívoro.

Tsuna gimió y se volvió a echar en la cama tapándose los ojos con sus brazos.

—Si te dije que lo consultaras con la almohada era para que no sucediera lo mismo que con Alaude.

Kyoya se acercó a la cama y subió en ella, sentándose a horcajadas de Tsuna.

—Lo he consultado, herbívoro, y sigo queriendo que lo seamos.

Tsuna apartó su brazos al sentir el peso extra encima suyo y con el ceño fruncido le dijo—: Pues yo no. La próxima persona que deba tocarme de esa forma quiero que sea mi pareja. Por eso será mejor que te lo quites de la cabeza.

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua en molestia y apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Tsuna.

—Entonces, seamos pareja.

—Antes que nada, se razonable. Tienes 16 y yo 22, nos llevamos seis años de diferencia y…

Kyoya le calló posando sus labios contra los de Tsuna en un casto beso.

—Cállate —le ordenó una vez se había separado.

Tsuna se lamió sus labios mientras miraba a los ojos de Kyoya y con una sonrisa le dijo—: Como ya has visto, no soy el pasivo. Y contigo no será distinto.

Y con gran rapidez, Tsuna cambió las posiciones quedando él encima de Kyoya sonriéndole antes de atacar directamente la boca del menor mientras sus manos se encargaban de levantar la camiseta del pijama, tocando y pellizcando la piel de Hibari que, gracias al beso, ahogaba sus gemidos tornándolos menos audibles.

—¡Kyoya, Tsunayoshi-kun~! Vengo a recoger la ropa de Alaude…—Ann entró en el peor momento—…¡Oh! ¿Lo siento?—Dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

Kyoya apartó de un golpe a Tsuna y levantándose de la cama se fue de esa habitación hacia la suya.

—Ann-san… ha hecho que el ambiente se fuera…—se quejó Tsuna acomodándose en la cama.

Ann se sentó con Tsuna y aún sonriendo le dijo—: No te preocupes, el tiempo que estemos en Italia tú podrás jugar tanto como quieras con mi hijo.

Tsuna miró a la mujer y devolviéndole la sonrisa le comentó—: Ann-san se llevará bien con mi madre, y se llevará aún mejor si de verdad hace que esa boda acabe por no celebrarse.

Ann se rió entre dientes.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿estás insinuando que a tú madre no le gusta la prometida de tú hermano?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza—. No es que no le guste, al contrario. Kyoko-chan y mamá son muy buenas amigas, pero mamá siempre apoya a sus hijos en las decisiones que toman y esta boda no tiene su apoyo.

Ann tarareó contenta—: ¿Cómo es tú hermano?

—Hum… ¿qué gracia tiene que se lo diga? ¿No será más divertido que usted vea y juzgue si es lo que quiere para Alaude?

Ann dejó escapar una carcajada seguida de—: Cierto, cierto. Si me dices como es no tendrá gracia~ Pero estoy segura que es perfecto para Alaude~ —Ann se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta—. Cuida bien de Kyoya~

Ann salió de la habitación saltando y tarareando una canción.

—¿Su propósito era que Kyoya y yo no hiciésemos nada?—Se preguntó observando el closet con la ropa de Alaude aún guardada—. Aunque… también es posible que su propósito fuera ver que hacíamos —suspiró.

…

Y todo se había vuelto confuso. Kyoya ya tenía asumido que sus padres se irían junto a su hermano mayor hacia Italia. Que tendría la casa entera para él y Tsuna. Que podría, por fin, tener su primera experiencia con el castaño. Pero no. Todos sus planes se habían ido a nada por culpa de su padre.

Al parecer no quería ir a Italia. Según su padre, esa era la vida de Alaude y el mismo Alaude debía de solucionarlo solo, que ya no era un niño como para que mamá y papá le ayudasen. Y en cierta forma su hermano estaba de acuerdo, quien no lo estaba era su madre.

Su madre se había empeñado en querer ir ella misma y vigilar que su hermano mayor cumpliera con lo pactado. Arruinar la boda del hermano de Tsuna.

Y por eso mismo se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

—Kyoushin, ¿de verdad que no quieres venir? Me hubiese gustado dejar a Tsunayoshi-kun con Kyoya —suspiró agarrando la maleta de mano.

—Tú tampoco deberías ir, Ann. Esto es cosa de Alaude, no nuestra.

—Aburrido~ Eso es lo que eres —se quejó cruzándose de brazos—. Pues entonces nada, que se le va hacer.

En otra parte del aeropuerto se encontraban los dos Hibari junto a Sawada, los dos mayores despidiéndose del menor.

—Pórtate bien Kyoya —le dijo Tsuna dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

La respuesta del menor de los Hibari fue voltear la cabeza e ignorar el estúpido comentario de Tsuna.

—Veo que sois de pocas palabras —suspiró Tsuna—. Alguno de los dos podría haber sacado la personalidad de Ann-san, sería más fácil hablar con vosotros.

—¡Tsunayoshi-kun, Alaude! ¡Nuestro vuelo va a salir!—Ann les hacía señas con las manos para que se acercaran.

—Ya es hora de irnos… ¡oh! Ya sé —Tsuna rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos un bolígrafo y en la maleta de mano un trozo de papel y cuando lo encontró se puso a escribir bajo la atenta mirada de Kyoya y Alaude.

—¿Qué haces Tsuna?

—Ahora lo verás~ —cuando acabó de escribir le dio el trozo de papel a Kyoya—. Mi número de teléfono y correo. Así podremos estar en contacto estos meses que no nos veremos, también he escrito el de Alaude por si tú madre o padre, o incluso tú, queréis hablar con él.

Kyoya miró el trozo de papel y asintió guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Decepcionado porque el menor de los Hibari no dijo o hizo nada más, Tsuna decidió tomar la iniciativa, se acercó y le besó la mejilla sorprendiendo a Kyoya por el acto.

—Nos vemos… ¡cuando vuelva a Japón~!—Se despidió intentando alcanzar a Alaude que ya había empezado a ir hacia donde estaba Ann.

Kyoya se tocó la mejilla y se sonrojó ligeramente.

«Estúpido herbívoro, va contra las reglas las muestras de afecto en público», pensó cruzándose de brazos y yéndose del aeropuerto hacia su casa. «Cuando vuelva le haré cambiar de opinión sobre lo de yo ser el pasivo», sonrió cínicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! No os asustéis por el final, esto es 2718 de principio a fin~ Sólo que, Kyoya no sería Kyoya si no quisiera tener el control de las cosas, ¿no?

Como veis he sido puntual, dije hoy y lo he subido hoy~

Y el próximo capítulo será el final del fic, quería hacerlo sólo de dos capítulos pero bueno, haré un epílogo e intentaré escribir lemon o al menos algo de lime.

Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews:

**Blaiir0821**: Sí, tienes mucha razón, en AmorYaoi puedes encontrar algunos más pero no muchos. Me alegra que te haya gustado Ann, a mí me ha divertido mucho escribirla. La frase xD es que al ser primerizo en enamoramientos pues intenté ponerme en la mente de alguien como Kyoya y me ha parecido algo muy lógico que diría xD Aquí está la continuación y sobre mis fics estoy estrujando mi cerebro para poder continuarlos pero de momento nada y las traducciones estoy en ellas~

**Una que pasaba por aqui**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, lo cierto es que no estoy muy segura de mi humor… ¡eso nunca! No me gusta dejar las cosas inacabadas, puede que tarde pero lo acabaré de eso que no haya duda.

**NaruNoa**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir mis historias haces que me sonroje (n/n). Sí, el 27A es algo rara, pero como he leído algunos GiottoAlaude, pues pensé ¿y por qué no 27A? Y de ahí el emparejamiento xDD

**bianchixgokudera25**: Muchas gracias por el alago y al parecer Ann a gustado a mucho xDD No te preocupes, se deja review cuando se puede~

**kutortsuki-tania1827**: Sí, sí, ya lo he leído xDD Ese también te lo responderé~ Y aquí está el segundo capítulo~

**neko-san**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado~ Y si que es cierto que es un emparejamiento extraño pero es igual de kawaii~ Al menos a mí me gusta xDD

El segundo capítulo de _Cafetería Midori _lo subiré mañana, así que quien lo esté leyendo que no desespere~

Nos leemos.


	3. Epílogo: Reencuentros y Suegras

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Pareja: **2718, mención de DinoxAlaude.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sesei.

**Advertencias: **Mal intento de poner humor, como casi todos mis fics donde he añadido ese género -.-'' Pido disculpas por el posible OoC de Kyoya, Tsuna y cualquiera que no parezca él mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como un herbívoro.<strong>

**Epílogo: Reencuentros y Suegras.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres meses desde que el castaño se había ido junto a su madre y su hermano mayor. Tres meses en los cuales se habían mantenido en contacto con llamadas y algún que otro mensaje. Tres meses en los que en lugar de hacer lo que cualquier otra pareja haría –cosa de la cual no tenía ni idea–, habían estado separados y esperando a que uno de los dos pudiese viajar a ver al contrario.<p>

A Kyoya no le retenía nada a la hora de irse al aeropuerto para coger un avión. Pero, en realidad, sí que había algo que le retenía, su edad, por esa misma razón estaba encajando muy mal el aún ser menor de edad. Por esa misma razón, cada día que pasaba él estaba más irascible y toleraba menos las cosas.

Y su padre no hacía nada para remediarlo. Al contrario, en lugar de darle el permiso de volar solo en avión, se lo quitaba. No le autorizaba volar solo. A él. A Kyoya Hibari. El único adolescente de su edad, que si sube a un avión sin la supervisión de los padres no haría ningún escándalo ni daría problemas.

Por eso, cuando llamaron a la puerta y el nuevo mayordomo –ya que el otro aún sigue ingresado en el hospital– abrió las puertas y condujo a los invitados hacia la sala de estar, no se esperó ver a su madre junto al castaño y otra mujer.

Estaba excitado, muy, muy excitado. Hacía tres meses que no le veía y ahí estaba él. Había vuelto a Japón y, para su gran satisfacción, para quedarse unos meses.

—¡Querido~! Mira te presento a Nana Sawada, es la mamá de Tsunayoshi-kun~ —Ann dijo emocionada—. Nana-chan, él es mi marido, Kyoushin Hibari.

—Encantada de conocerle, Ann-chan me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Kyoushin asintió con la cabeza y las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar como si fueran dos viejas amigas que no se veían en mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, Kyoya agarró a Tsuna y le subió directamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y lanzando al castaño hacia la cama.

Tsuna soltó una carcajada y una vez calmado le dijo—: Si que estás ansioso. Yo quería presentarte a mi madre.

—Luego —le contestó sentándose a horcajadas del castaño y empezándole a quitar la camiseta.

Tsuna detuvo las acciones del menor y le dijo—: No sé si recuerdas, pero yo no soy el pasivo —y dicho eso, Tsuna invirtió las posiciones quedando él encima y despojando a Kyoya de su ropa—. ¿No querías divertirte? Pues vamos a divertirnos.

Y acto seguido atacó la boca de Kyoya.

…

En el salón tanto Ann como Nana le explicaban a Kyoushin todo lo sucedido en Italia, cuando un gemido ahogado resonó por toda la casa haciendo que las dos callasen de golpe y se mirasen.

Nana miró a su alrededor y preguntó—: Ann-chan… ¿dónde está mí Tsu-kun?

—No lo sé Nana-chan…—Ann hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de una cosa—. ¿Dónde está mí Kyoya?

Y entonces la realización las iluminó, se levantaron pero antes de que pudiesen salir por la puerta del salón Kyoushin las detuvo.

—Dejad a los niños tranquilos y seguid explicándome que sucedió al final.

—No mucho más, querido. Al final la boda se celebró pero siendo Dino-kun y Alaude quién se casasen —y al terminar la frase las dos salieron del salón haciendo que Kyoushin suspirara.

Ann había encontrado a una amiga perfecta y podía imaginarse que con Nana sucedía lo mismo.

…

Estaban delante de la puerta y los gemidos de los dos eran más nítidos, Ann y Nana se miraron y sonrieron.

—Parece ser que no tendré que preocuparme por la pareja de mí Tsu-kun~

—Ni yo de la de mí Kyoya~

Ann y Nana se cogieron de las manos y con una sonrisa divertida se miraron.

—Y menos aún de llevarme bien con la madre de dicha pareja~ —dijeron al unísono.

…

Nunca había sentido nada parecido, esto sin duda era lo mejor, aunque todo hay que decirse, un día de estos lograría ser el activo aunque le costara sudor y lágrimas, aunque tuviera que supli… bueno, pensándolo mejor, ser el pasivo tampoco estaba tan mal.

Podía ver las expresiones que Tsuna ponía cada vez que le tocaba, o cada vez que sus paredes internas le oprimían su intimidad, o cada vez que le escuchaba gemir. Podía ver sus orbes cobrizas teñirse de lujuria y cariño e incitarle cada vez que quisiera para que le robase algún que otro beso.

En sí, ser el pasivo tampoco era una mala elección. Mientras nadie lo supiese, nadie podría tacharle de herbívoro. Porque esa posición sólo la tenían aquellos que se dejaban dominar por alguien superior a él, por un carnívoro. Y Tsuna no le había demostrado nada como para ser llamado de esa manera, por eso, sólo se vería como un herbívoro cuando estuvieran los dos a solas y en la intimidad de su habitación.

Para todos los demás, él seguía siendo Kyoya Hibari el temido carnívoro de Namimori y sólo para Tsuna, y en ocasiones especiales como esta, sería como un herbívoro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Y fin~!

¡Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esta mini historia hasta el final, también a los que han dejado review, la han puesto en favs y alertas y a quienes me perdonan por tardar tanto en actualizar mis fics~!

Ahora a responder reviews:

**kurotsuki-tania1827**: Gracias a ti por leerlo~ Ann a gustado mucho por lo que veo xD

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**: Me alegra mucho que te guste~ Y aquí el último capítulo espero y lo hayas disfrutado.

**NaruNoa**: Sólo les he tenido separados tres meses... ¿habrá sido mucho o poco? No, es DinoxAlaude… ¿me he explicado mal?

**Mizuki-chan24**: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno, es que siendo Tsuna y Kyoya de la misma edad me es difícil verles, pero si es mayor a él o en modo hyper entonces sí~í.

**D-JK23**: Creí que esas escenas no eran tan fuertes por eso las puse, lo siento no quería sorprender y más por el rated que tiene… ¡aquí el último capítulo~! Espero y lo hayas disfrutado~

_Special Thanks _a: **Blaiir0821**, **Una que pasaba por aqui**, **NaruNoa**, **bianchixgokudera25**, **kurotsuki-tania1827**,** neko-san**, **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**, **Mizuki-chan24** y **D-JK23.** Por estar presentes hasta el final~


End file.
